


Love Drunk

by levitating



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitating/pseuds/levitating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil fluff thing I did at about 6 in the morning after not being able to sleep. <br/>Uhm, puke warning, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

Fuck, it was loud. The bass from the stereo rang through Armin's ears, the only other sound being the voices of everyone around him. It all seemed to be a blur, a drunken haze. Eren had talked him into going to Jean's party, not bothering to tell him that it would be full of drunk lunatics. Then again, at this point, he was one of those drunk lunatics.   
Shit. Eren. In a panic, Armin started desperately stumbling through the crowd, his blue eyes wide and filled with fear. He needed to find Eren.   
Suddenly, he slammed into another person, falling back right onto the floor with a moan of pain. Yet, Reiner, the giant human rock, wasn't even phased by it. "Hey, man, you okay? Careful." He reached a hand out to help Armin back to his feet, patting his back - a little too hard, in Armin's honest opinion - with a grin.   
The blonde only nodded, mumbling out an almost silent, "I'm fine." Before going back to his search for Eren. He made his way up the stairs, nearly falling multiple times and managing to trip over absolutely nothing as he staggered through the hallway. His hands were shaking and sweating as he fumbled with a random room's door knob, shoving it open to reveal exactly who he was looking for. On the bed. With a complete stranger on top of him.   
"Fuck, Armin!" Eren quickly pushed the woman off of him, sitting up, "Please, can you go? I'm kind of in the middle of something."  
"I... Oh." Armin quickly walked back out, hurriedly closing the door because that was exactly what he didn't want to see. At worst, he'd have to wait for them to finish, and Eren would come find him after. Maybe. Hopefully. With a sigh, he brushed away the thought, turning to another room and pushing the door open, only to find it empty. Thank god. His head was spinning and his stomach churned from all the alcohol, leaving him feeling sick and uncomfortable. Not to mention, it tasted awful.   
He practically collapsed on the bed, letting out a pained groan and gripping the blankets, curling himself into the mattress. The darkness of the room was definitely welcomed, it gave his eyes a break and relieved the pounding in his head. Fuck, he hated beer. And alcohol in general, really.   
For a while, he just lay there like that, breath coming out in quiet huffs or uneven little sighs. Until someone turned on the light. He groaned, well, shouted actually, yanking the pillow off of the bed and slamming it onto his face to try and block out the light, which was almost determined to hurt him.   
"Armin?"   
Slowly, he pulled the pillow away, propping himself up on his elbows and narrowing his eyes in order to see the blurred figure standing in the doorway. "Jean? Ugh, sorry... Is this your room?" His voice was hoarse and cracked, simply from the fact that he was incredibly done with the day and feeling a need to go to sleep for about four days.  
Jean nodded, leaning his shoulder against the door frame, a concerned look on his face, "Yep. You alright? You don't look too good."  
"I hate beer." He moaned out, scowling, before collapsing back on the bed again. Jean was saying something, he could faintly hear it, but he honestly couldn't care less. There were a million thoughts running through his head and only about six of them made sense.   
The light went off again, and Jean was blabbering about something, Armin thought it had something to do with leaving him to sleep or something like that. "Don't go," He whined out, not even really knowing exactly why he said that. But he wanted someone right then. He didn't like being alone.  
Especially not when his best friend got him drunk off his ass at a party and left him to go fuck someone.   
"Okay, then." The brunette let out a soft laugh, walking closer to the bed to sit down beside Armin, "What's up?" He raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who stared at him for a few seconds, trying to comprehend exactly what was happening.   
"Head hurts. Stomach hurts. Eren ditched me. This sucks." Armin groaned, "Really don't feel good."   
Jean thought for a second, opening his mouth to ask him if he wanted any water, before suddenly Armin sat straight up, grasping his stomach for a second before vomiting. Right in Jean's lap. And with a pained moan, he laid back down, curling into a little ball as Jean tried to figure out what the fuck just happened. "I'm...going to change and get you some water. And maybe some aspirin." He got to his feet, trying his best to wiggle out of his jeans without managing to get himself any dirtier.   
By the time he came back, a clean pair of jeans on and a cup full of ice water in one hand, a bottle of aspirin and a bowl in the other - because if Armin threw up again, it was not going to be on him -, Armin was leaning against the headboard, staring at him tiredly.   
Jean walked closer to him, setting the bowl beside him and tossing the bottle of aspirin to him, holding out the glass of water for him to take. "Jean?"  
"Mmhm?"  
"I'm sorry for puking on you..." The blonde mumbled, looking down for a few seconds before taking a few pills and chugging down the water.   
With a soft laugh, Jean sat down beside him again, shaking his head, "Nah, it's okay. Happens all the time, honestly." He ruffled Armin's hair, giving a sweet smile, "You should probably sleep."   
Armin nodded slowly, blinking a few times before laying back down, resting his head in Jean's lap, "Stay with me." It was just a soft mumble, and even just hearing that brought a slight blush to the other's cheeks. He gave a small nod, gently running his fingers through Armin's soft blonde hair in an attempt to help lull him to sleep. The boy looked almost angelic, eyes shut, making Jean realize just how long and pretty his eyelashes were, pink lips parted ever so slightly to let out his soft little breaths. And he was gorgeous.   
After a few moments, when he thought Armin was asleep, he scooped up his head, gently laying him back down on the pillow and pulling the blanket over him. He started to get up, before a little hand wrapped around his wrist, and he turned back to stare at him. His blue eyes were just barely open, and he seemed to be almost pleading with him to stay. And hell, he couldn't say no to that.  
"Don't worry, Armin, I'm not going anywhere." He laid beside him, letting out a surprised gasp when the blonde tugged the blanket over him, too. Skinny arms wrapped around his waist and he felt the boy press his head against his chest, one leg tangling itself in between Jean's.  
A small smile rose to his lips, and he slung an arm over Armin and pulled him closer to him, his other hand going back to stroking the boy's hair, enjoying the feeling of it under his fingers, and the warmth of having him so close to him.   
What really surprised him though, was when Armin leaned up to press a tiny kiss to his cheek, murmuring, "Thank you."   
And it felt perfect.


End file.
